drakensang_onlinefandomcom_bg-20200215-history
Новолуние(нов)
Забележка: Това са истинските фази на луната (в реалния живот), датите вътре в играта може да са различни. Прогрес *150 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 10 *300 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *450 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 20 *500 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *750 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 30 *900 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *1250 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 40 *1100 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *1400 Огън на феите = По-малка руна на бързината *1750 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 50 *1900 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *2250 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 50 *2300 Огън на феитеe = Магически новолунен свитък *2750 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 60 *2600 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *3100 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *3250 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 70 *3500 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *4000 Огън на феите = Магически новолунен свитък *4250 Огън на феите = file:drak14.png 70 *4500 Огън на феите = По-малка руна на бързината Общо = file:drak14.png 400 + 10x Магически новолунен свитък + 2x По-малка руна на бързината Общо *Пътувай до мистериозният Блакборг с помощта на магията на Табу *Събирай Дърво на феите от Ходещите дървета *Complete the quests for the witches to get access to the white and black queen's realm *Enter the queen's realms to defeat Karabossa and Magotina *Toss Дърво на феите into the cauldron to stop the invulnerability of Karabossa and Magotina *Toss Дърво на феите into the Shrines to summon the bosses again (optional / you can summon them 3 more times) За продаване | | | | | |} Блакборг(нов) Пумрана/Керидвен (магазин) Премахнато от играта! Since Moonlit and Mystical Lunar Blossom have been removed from the game new 2 shops have been added so you can spend your collected blossom. This shop will not be available forever ... so hurry up! Магазина на Пумрана Магазина на Черидун White Queen's Frozen Realm Shrines You can summon the Karabossa 3 more times (4 in total per scroll). All you have to do is to click the shrines. Be warned they are not free: *Using the first shrine will cost you 200x Fairy Wood *Using the second shrine will cost you 500x Fairy Wood *Using the third shrine will cost you 1500x Fairy Wood You can't skip shrines, you can only open the previous one so the next one be available when you defeat the boss. Black Queen´s Gloomy Realm Shrines You can summon the Magotina 3 more times (4 in total per scroll). All you have to do is to click the shrines. Be warned they are not free: *Using the first shrine will cost you 200x Fairy Wood *Using the second shrine will cost you 500x Fairy Wood *Using the third shrine will cost you 1500x Fairy Wood You can't skip shrines, you can only open the previous one so the next one be available when you defeat the boss. Grima After killing Magotina or Karabossa, Grima the Merchant will appear into the dungeon. You can buy the Equipment with draken. Уникални предмети от Новолуние *(евента не е почнал все още, чакам официалните преводи) Calamity of the Twin Queens *Frigid Spider Adornment *Frigid Spider Silk Boots *Frigid Spider Silk Cloak *Frigid Spider Staff / Shortbow / Axe / Gun *Tenebrous Spider Adornment *Tenebrous Spider Silk Boots *Tenebrous Spider Silk Cloak *Tenebrous Spider Staff / Shortbow / Axe / Gun Witch Seeker Gear *Witch Seeker Helmet *Witch Seeker Pauldrons *Witch Seeker Jerkin *Witch Seeker Strap Items from the Brutality of the Enforcer set can be dropped by Black Queen Magotina during the event. Items will scale to player's level (10-55). Спряни! Допълнителни предмети от Новолунието: Дневно предизвикателство Избери да убиеш един от босовете, за да вземеш Magical New Moon Scroll Куестове *Fairy Wood *The Chosen One *Freedom Calls *Overcome Your Weakness *Unbefriend Weaklings *A Fine Elixir Ъпдейт - С новите промени можеш да приключиш и двата куеста. Ако приключиш и двата куеста, ще имаш и двата входа отворени завинаги. На всяко Новолуние можеш да избереш между Пумрана и Черидун, входът към уникалните босове зависи от твоето решение. Пумрана за Карабоса= Revenge is Sweet |-|Черидун за Маготина= Off with her Head Категория:Събития Категория:База данни